


P is for Pregnancy? Pride?

by Saratonari



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Girl!Nino - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saratonari/pseuds/Saratonari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"and yes it means you should step on your pride those whole 9 months" Jun smiled "or what's left of them" </p>
            </blockquote>





	P is for Pregnancy? Pride?

 Ohno had dashed into the living room where his wife almost planned homicide. She had already knew what her old-man-like husband wanted from the moment she heard him gasp and then aggressively open the toilet's door. Now she cursed herself for being reckless. She's not normally the reckless kind but the unplanned surprise consumed her mind that day.   
"Kazu-chan?" Ohno asked, with a hesitating smile that kazuko wanted to slap him for.   
"What?" She made sure not to let him catch even the slightest glimps of her face.   
He paced half gleefully towards her "what's that?" He leaned over her head from behind and almost sticked the thermometer like object to her face.   
Kazuko pushed his hand away "a drug test" she said sarcastically   
"Kazu I know what it is, what's that, you know" Ohno turned to face her. He chuckled at her grumpy look.   
"Ne kazu or should I call you mama kazuko" he grinned  
"Shut up" she yelled and got up furiously.   
"Wait" ohno said dumbfounded "did I get it wrong? You're not pregnant? Eh isn't two lines positive?" He examined the test   
"It is positive" Ohno heard her hissing followed by the sound of dishes almost breaking into each other.   
"I am going to be a father?" He exclaimed, late to realize. Kazuko sighed desperate for more patience to fall upon her furious soul.

"Ne kazu-chan" Ohno suddenly burst into laughter. Kazuko wanted to throw the knife she's washing at him but refrained from doing so,only because being a single mother didn't appeal much to her.   
"What?" She said, uninterested  
"You're kazuko" he laughed a little harder "that is going to have her own kazoku (family)now" Only the sound of a spoon hitting the sink hard responded   
"I am going to my parents for a while" kazuko said as she threw the apron on the couch  
Ohno stopped laughing and stared at her storm into the bedroom. He followed immediately "eh kazu-chan I am sorry" he tried to hold her shoulders 

She turned at him waving the cloth hanger she just stripped a dress off at him.   
"Just..leave me alone" she stuffed her handbag.   
"Kazuko…" Ohno almost whispered "is there something wrong? You didn't want children?"   
She exhaled the remaining amount of her patience out "I…" she panted "don't want to see you, at least not now" she closed her bag and stormed out of the room. Ohno followed quickly grabbing her arm. She shook it off "Satoshi leave me alone"  
"Wait listen kazu-chan I said I am sorry even though I didn't do anything wrong I don't get you" his voice got louder  
"Well maybe I should leave you to think what you did wrong" she sarcastically said   
"Maybe you should do that kazuko" he replied with the same sarcastic tone  
"Oh really?" She opened the apartments door "good luck piling up the dishes in the sink then"   
"I can manage without you" Ohno said with great ego  
She stared at him quitely with tears welling up in her eyes "Well then have a good life without me" her voice cracked and it was dead quite then.

***

"You idiot and you let her go?" Jun coughed as he put his hot coffee down.  
"Well..yeah…" Ohno fiddled with his fingers then looked up "but that's what she wanted"  
Jun sighed in disbelief "women never tell you what they really want" Jun's eyes took a round trip then leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table.   
"And how many days has it been?" Jun asked already predicting the answer, probably a number he considered to be too long to leave a pregnant woman angry at you.   
"Today is the 5th" Ohno mumbled knowing Jun's reaction beforehand   
"Are you serious?" Jun chuckled in disbelief, his thick eyebrows lifted in surprise "and you're wondering why she didn't pick your call when you called her just yesterday?"   
"I thought it's because I told her I …" Ohno paused now realizing how horrible his words were 

"Amuse me oh-chan, what did you say?" Jun said sarcastically   
"I.." he cleared his voice "that I can manage without her" his voice lowered gradually as he finished the sentence   
Jun laughed surprised "it was so wrong to let you get you married anyway"   
"Hey I came to you for advice not to make me feel like a total failure" ohno pouted which softened his heart. His best friend that he never imagined being married is now asking him for marital advice. Jun drew a soft smile to reassure Ohno and ohno immediately felt at ease.  
"Listen, let me tell you" Jun's tone of voice getting wiser "Women no matter how little and cute they may look, the new hormones that invade their system turns them into monsters" he stated and leaned back "trust me, I've learned the hard way"

"Was Mao-chan that bad?" Ohno chuckled   
"One time she made me get into a yoga class for expecting parents and then got angry because I didn't show enough interest" he raised his eyebrows "and one time she cried all night because I said I wanted Italian food for dinner and I was supposed to sense she wanted Chinese" Jun laughed "she said I don't understand her anymore"   
Ohno was both puzzled and scared. If Mao was usually quite and turned into that, then what will his usually bratty wife turn into?   
"Seeing you laugh about it means you didn't get mad at her?" Ohno asked   
"At first I did" he sipped his coffee "but I eventually learned" he put down his cup "through countless expecting parents counselling sessions" 

"So what should I do?"   
"Right now you should just go to where she is and shower her with apologies and promises" Jun said professionally "and yes it means you should step on your pride those whole 9 months" Jun smiled "or what's left of them" 

****

Ohno stood before the gate that had a small plate hammered next to it with the kanji of "Ninomiya". Bouquet of roses in one hand for the wife in one hand, and a box of expensive sweets for the in-laws in the other hand.  
He hesitantly pushed the doorbell button and swallowed his nervousness.  
Soon enough, his mother in law greeted with a smile.  
His father-in-law wasn't as nice. He made sure Ohno fully receives and processes the dirty look he gave him. Ohno bowed respectfully and sat where Kazuko's mother offered him to sit.   
Just then several thuds were familiar to Ohno's ears. He could never mistake the sound of Nino's footsteps on stairs, even though they had a very small one leading from their bedroom 10 stairs up to their living room, Ohno could never mistake the special sound her way of jumping down the last step. He smiled endearingly to himself, realising how much he missed such little thing. 

"What are you doing here?" Kazuko emerged with a pout.  
"Ah" Ohno looked at her and bowed his head as a greet  
"you're being formal now?" she crossed her arms, resting her body on the door's pillar.   
"oh no, that's not it...because your parents...I mean I am being polite" Ohno stuttered.

Nino's mom tapped her husband's shoulder and he got up giving Ohno a threatening look "I better not hear her cry".  
Ohno waited until his in-laws were out of sight to finally decide to get up carrying the rose bouquet carefully as if he was holding a baby.

He stood as calm as could be before the woman death glaring into his soul.   
"Kazu-chan..." he pulled her hand up and placed the bouquet in her hands. "Please come back"  
"I thought you can manage without me" She looked away ready to leave his sight. He pulled her shoulders and pinned her before him. "Please Kazu" His eyes now misty "you know I can never manage or even live without you" he looked into her eyes hopefully.

She stared back, and he was growing more hopeful as he saw her pupils shake gently and eyes glowing.   
"I missed you" her voice cracked "I was scared, I thought you didn't love me any-" Ohno interrupted her when he quickly pulled her in a tight hug   
"Kazu what is this nonsense" he buried her face to his neck "I swore not to get married but i married you" he chuckled and felt a light punch on his back along with the hot breath of her relieved chuckle on his neck "I am sorry" he heard her say  
"It's ok" he patted gently on her head.  
"I am scared Oh-chan" she said as she pulled away, her eyes fixed into his   
"of having the baby?"   
"yes"  
"Don't be, I'll always be there" he ran his hand through her hair "even if it means waking in the middle of the night to bring chinese food"  
"Why Chinese?" she asked with a faint laugh  
he shrugged "seems like pregnant women love it, I guess" he said confidently "I did my research"  
"Mao-chan always craved chinese food and Jun probably told you that" Kazuko said "you can never lie to me"  
"well...yeah whatever" Ohno said throwing a hand in the air defeated. He cupped Kazuko's face and leaned closer "now let's see what else did I miss" and with that Ohno concealed their first pregnancy roller coaster rides with a smooth sweet kiss that told her how much he missed her better than words.

 

    

**Author's Note:**

> This is a product of me running away from responsibilities and making up scenarios until it led to this  
> It's my first Girl!Nino fic so I hope I've done a good job lol  
> I'd appreciate comments


End file.
